


Coat Closet

by whitebeltwriter



Series: Not Pony-shots or Cotton-shots, no, One-Shots! [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Fall is on its way and that means the oh so fun task of making sure everyone is properly attired when heading out.Especially if someone doesn't seem to have any clothes save for what's on her back.OrHow Mrs. Beakley got Lena to put a damn coat on before she caught a cold.





	Coat Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Look I have a lot of feelings about Mrs. Beakley low-key adopting Lena and making sure she's okay, alright!  
> Winter is coming. Lena's only parental figure thus far is a disembodied shadow. And I'm a sucker for shit like this.  
> Enjoy!

Fall was fast approaching.

Which meant that Mrs. Beakley and Donald had the added responsibility of ensuring the children were wearing their coats when venturing outdoors.

Webby would listen well enough, though she had tried on occasion to justify facing the cold sans-jacket as “training for arctic adventures”.

The boys were slightly more problematic, as she suspected they would be. Louie in particular claimed that his hoodie worked well enough most days, but Mrs. B still insisted he wear a long sleeve underneath when heading out. She tried her best to check to see if he was following her instructions, but this was easier said then done as the normally lax duckling tended to dodge out of sight when he saw her coming.

Eventually, threats of cough syrup from their Uncle Donald and being grounded to their beds would filter through their heads and they would dress appropriately, if begrudgingly. Though more often than not Bentina would spy the kids running about on the manor’s grounds, their coats tied around their waists if they had them at all.

Still, whether they stayed on or not, Mrs. Beakley made a point of standing guard near the front door and ensuring that the children at the very least took their coats with them from the small menagerie kept in the front hall closet.

Lena, however, didn’t seem to have a coat _at all_ , as far as the housekeeper could tell.

Whenever she showed up at the manor–and Mrs. Beakley had yet to actually see her arriving or departing; she would just appeared suddenly, like a wraith, munching on chips from the pantry–Lena and Webby would largely play in or around the manor, rarely straying too far that the teen couldn’t pop back in for a “bathroom break”. Bentina suspected it was more for a chance to regain feeling in her fingers as the weeks dragged on and the morning dew changed to a morning frost that lingered longer with each passing day.

Something had to be done.

So, one particularly brisk day, when all the children were in a rush to get outside to play some game or another, the housekeeper took her usually stance at the door and made sure, in no uncertain terms, that no one would be setting foot outside without a coat on.

Webby and the boys scurried to comply, in a hurry to start the game, but Lena lingered in the middle of the foyer, scuffing her sneakers against the floor.

Mrs. Beakley raised an eyebrow at her. “Lena? If you don’t grab your coat soon, the others will take off without you.”

“I don’t really have a coat, Tea Time,” Lena stated, trying to act aloof and halfway succeeding.

“Besides, I’m wearing two shirts. I’m a big girl, I’ll be just fine.”

“The only thing _you’ll_ be is _sneezing_ for a week if you head out into the cold without a jacket,” the housekeeper deadpanned. “I understand you have an ‘image’ to maintain, but I find it hard to believe putting on the appropriate clothing for the weather will damage that in anyway.”

“Well it’s a moot point either way, _Granny_ , seeing as I don’t have a coat to begin with,” the teen argued; though it was lacking her usually spark.

“Nice try, young lady, but I know for a fact that there is a coat in that closet with your name on it.”

“Wha–no there isn’t?!” Lena replied, shocked and confused.

“Oh no?” Mrs. Beakley marched over to the closet, the kids parting from where they had been standing; waiting for Lena and watching the exchange.

“Then what is this?”

Pulled neatly out of the closet was a brand new coat, all black with a drawstring hood, and at least four pockets, two of which bulged with a pair of black gloves sticking out of them.

Upon the left breast, caringly embroidered, was the letter “L”.

Lena’s beak dropped open as she stared silently for a few moments before shaking herself out of her minor stupor and stammered, “Tha-that’s not mine…”

“Oh really?” Bentina argued, “Because last I checked there were only three individuals frequenting this residence whose names begin with the letter ‘L’; this coat is obviously too small for Launchpad, and Louie prefers his garments to be green.”

“She’s got you there, Lee,” Louie chimed in.

“But–I–“

“–Admit that you _do_ in fact have a coat and as such are going to wear it in the out of doors?” Mrs. Beakley proclaimed with a smirk, “How marvelously grown-up of you, Lena.” She tossed the coat at the still gaping girl.

“Now do hurry up and get dressed. You’re burning daylight.”

“Yeah, Lena!”

“C’mon, let’s go!”

In a minor stampede of feet, Webby and the triplets ran past Mrs. Beakley and out the door, confident the teen of the group, who was grumbling as she worked her arms through the sleeves of her coat, wouldn’t be far behind.

Moving to follow them out, Lena paused by the housekeeper, making a show of doing up her zipper, and generally looking everywhere but at Beakley.

“...Hey…Mrs. Beakley?”

“Yes, dear?”

“…Thanks…”

"For making sure you show a good example to the kids? You're welcome."

Lena finally looked up and got the smile the older bird was sending her way. She was stunned for an instant before returning it and saying, “Yeah well, I’m sure I’ll find some other way to corrupt them.”

“There is not a doubt in my mind,” the Mrs. Beakley replied.

The housekeeper and the teenager looked at eachother for a moment, saying nothing but understanding eachother nonetheless, before a call from outside drew Lena to the open door and the friends that laid beyond it.

With one last nod to Beakley, she ran out to join them, the hood of her new coat bouncing with each step.

Bentina never did figure out how she came and went from the manor so stealthily, but she saw her wearing that coat, and found it hanging in the closet with the others, well into the springtime.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcanon that Lena just pops into the manor at all hours of the day just to infuriate Beakley, who is a spy and should absolutely be able to figure out how this child is getting into my high security manor without my knowing!  
> I myself haven't quite figured out how she does it, but I'm guessing a smidge of magic and a low wall is involved.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave a comment, they make my muse smile and make things!


End file.
